Welcome Back Big Time
Welcome Back Big Time is the first episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 21st episode overall. It aired on September 25 2010. Plot The boys return from their worldwide tour and things at the Palm Woods have changed. They learn there are new people at the Palm Woods and James and Carlos try to get their "pool rep" back. Miss Collins tells them they need 6 weeks of homework and projects done in 1 day or they cannot perform at Rocktober fest (who Griffin tells them later in the episode about). Meanwhile Kendall gets nervous about losing Jo because she starts flirting with a new guy. He then finds out their practicing for a movie which Jo stars in. Jo has a 5-page kiss with her co-star (who is more handsome than Kendall via Mr Bitters) and Kendall does anything to stop it on the set. Kendall apologizes and they make up but Jo gets a message saying 'I feel the same way about you" from the co-star. Jo then explains to him what it meant. She meant that she called him a good actor and he "felt the same way about her". Jo says that he should forget about her. Later the boys get C+ (Carlos got a B) on all their projects and get to perform. Later Kendall calls Jo and says he can't forget her and leaves her a ticket for Rocktober Fest. She doesn't show at first but later comes during their performance of "(Till I) Forget About You" and she holds up a sign that says "I ♥ Kendall". Songs Featured *City Is Ours *Big Time Rush (song) *Til' I Forget About You Quotes :Jo: Do you want to come, to make sure that nothing's going on? :Kendall: No. I trust you. (she walks away) ...I trust her...right? :Mr. Bitters: I wouldn't, 'cause that guy is way better looking than you. ---- :Kelly: Whoa, whoa. Nobody informed me of this. :Ms. Collins: Yes, I did. (intense music plays) I sent all the information, e-mailed all the assignments, and was told everything was being taken care of. :Kelly: Really. By who? (scene cuts to the studio where she is looking at Gustavo) Are you nuts?!?! :Gustavo: I didn't tell the boys about school because I needed them to focus on the tour. And I didn't tell you because you would just yell at me. Like you did just there! ---- :Gustavo: 900 years ago, the pilgrims came to this great land of ours in search of freedom. The freedom...to rock! :Logan: The pilgrims came seeking religious freedom. :Gustavo: THESE ARE DIFFERENT PILGRIMS! And today, we celebrate the bravery of those headbanging pioneers for one month! Rocktober. Now...are you gonna sit there and GIVE UP? Or are you gonna grab a number two pencil, strap on your thinking cap, and save Rocktober?! :Logan: (stands up as superhero music plays) I'll need report covers, a glue stick, a protractor, green glitter number three, and 19 high energy sports drinks. :Gustavo and Kelly: Yes! Trivia and Goofs *This is the first episode to not start with the words "Big Time" but end with them. *This is the first episode where Kendall and Jo break-up then get back together. *In the beginning the cowboy said you can see Big Time Crush it was revealed that the episode was in this episode. *The "Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood" made more or less a comeback. *This is the second episode where we see two of the boys without a shirt on. The first one being Big Time Terror where James and Kendall were shirtless in the pool only to be blasted out by the big splash Gustavo made. *This is the first time that any of the guys (Carlos) goes along with James in wearing bandana's while they first hated it in Big Time Crib. *Kendall conducts research about Jett Stetson on Schooble which is a parody of the popular search engine Google. * This is also the first time a news reporter who's not Ted Garcia appears on the show. This episode aired as part of Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play lineup which Keke Palmer hosted along with Victoria Justice and Isabella Collins and a appearance from the boys of Big Time Rush at 8:30 pm ET right after the premiere of the iCarly episode "iGet Pranky" 8:00 pm ET with additional new episodes of True Jackson VP (The Fifth of Pranktuary ) at 7:30pm ET, and Victorious (Beck's Big Break) at 9:00pm ET. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes about Jendall Category:Episodes with Jett